sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Texas Chainsaw 3D
| starring = Alexandra Daddario Dan Yeager Trey Songz Scott Eastwood Tania Raymonde Thom Barry Paul Rae Bill Moseley Gunnar Hansen | music = John Frizzell | cinematography = Anastas N. Michos | editing = Randy Bricker | studio = Millennium Films Mainline Pictures | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $47.2 million }}Texas Chainsaw 3D (initially titled as Texas Chainsaw) is a 2013 American slasher film directed by John Luessenhop, with a screenplay by Adam Marcus, Debra Sullivan and Kirsten Elms and a story by Stephen Susco, Marcus and Sullivan. It is the seventh installment in ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' franchise and was presented in 3D. The film serves as a direct sequel to the 1974 film The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (ignoring the events of the subsequent installments). The film stars Alexandra Daddario, Dan Yeager, Trey Songz, Tania Raymonde, Scott Eastwood, Thom Barry, Paul Rae and Bill Moseley, with Gunnar Hansen and Marilyn Burns, who had appeared in the original 1974 film. The story centers on Heather, who discovers that she was adopted after learning of an inheritance from a long-lost grandmother. She subsequently takes a road trip with her friends to collect the inheritance, unaware that it includes her cousin, Leatherface, as well. Filming began in the summer of July 2011, and it was released January 4, 2013. Although not well received, Texas Chainsaw 3D was a commercial success, making $47.2 million from a $20 million budget. It was also the last film both Burns and Hansen starred in before they both died in 2014 and 2015 respectively. A prequel that takes place before the original 1974 film, titled Leatherface, was released in 2017. Plot Following the events of the original film, the people of Newt, Texas, led by Mayor Burt Hartman (Paul Rae), burn down the farmhouse of the murderous Sawyer clan in an act of vigilante justice. The arsonists are proclaimed heroes of the community, and the entire Sawyer family is killed. However, an infant, Edith Rose Sawyer, is found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller, who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer. Gavin and his wife Arlene take the child into their care and raise her as their own daughter. Decades later, Heather (Alexandra Daddario) discovers that she was adopted after receiving a letter that her grandmother, Verna Carson, has passed away. Heather, her boyfriend Ryan (Trey Songz), her best friend Nikki, and Nikki's boyfriend Kenny travel to her grandmother's home in Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up a hitchhiker named Darryl. Upon arriving, Heather is given a letter that she neglects to read. As the group explores the house, they decide to stay the night. Heather and her friends leave to buy food and supplies, leaving Darryl behind to look after the house. Darryl begins stealing valuables and is killed by Leatherface (Dan Yeager) in the basement. Later that day, Heather and her friends return to find the house ransacked. While Kenny is preparing dinner, he goes downstairs to the cellar where Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds Darryl's body and is attacked by Leatherface, but she manages to escape. Nikki and Ryan draw the attention of Leatherface, while Heather gets in the van and picks up her friends. Using his chainsaw, Leatherface cuts through one of the tires, which causes the van to crash, killing Ryan on impact. He then chases Heather to a nearby carnival, where Deputy Carl Hartman (Scott Eastwood), the mayor's son, and the police are patrolling the grounds. Heather escapes to the police. While at the police department, she begins digging through the files, learning how the Sawyer family was killed and empathizing with them. The sheriff and Hartman send an officer to investigate the Carson estate. Over the phone, the officer reports his findings. He finds Nikki hiding in a freezer and accidentally shoots her in the head before he himself is killed by Leatherface. Leatherface skins the flesh from the officer's cadaver and uses it to create a new flesh mask. Enraged by the officer's findings, Hartman vows to end the remaining Sawyers, kidnapping Heather and taking her to a slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Listening over the deceased officer's police radio, Leatherface learns of Heather's location and goes to the slaughterhouse to kill her. Before he is able to do so, he sees a Sawyer birthmark on Heather's chest and releases her. Leatherface is then attacked from behind by Hartman. Hartman physically and repetitively beats Leatherface, until Heather tosses Leatherface his chainsaw. He uses it to force Hartman to his death in a meat grinder. Afterwards, Leatherface and Heather return to the Carson Estate, where Heather reads the letter she was given. It informs her that she is Edith Sawyer, that Leatherface is her cousin and that he will protect her, but it also requests that she take care of him in return. In a post-credits scene, Heather's adopted parents show up at the Carson estate to visit Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait in front of the door, Leatherface comes through the door with his chainsaw in hand. Cast * Alexandra Daddario as Heather Miller/Edith Rose Sawyer: The film follows Heather, who is travelling through Texas with her boyfriend Ryan to collect an inheritance. *Dan Yeager as Leatherface: Now identified as Jedidiah Sawyer. Luessenhop stated that he picked Yeager because he felt a sense of "menace" after witnessing Yeager's 6'6" frame, "farm boy arms", and "brooding brow" stand "quiet and circumspect". He claimed he could no longer think of another actor afterward. * Trey Songz as Ryan: Heather's boyfriend, who accompanies her on the trip through Texas. * Tania Raymonde as Nikki: She is described as a "small town girl with an attitude", and the best friend of Heather. * Scott Eastwood as Deputy Carl Hartman: Town deputy and Burt's son. * Shaun Sipos as Darryl: A hitchhiker who catches a lift with Heather and her friends; Darryl "knows more than he lets on". * Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Kenny: Ryan's friend * Thom Barry as Sheriff Hooper: Town sheriff * Paul Rae as Mayor Burt Hartman: Town mayor and Carl's father. * Richard Riehle as Farnsworth: The Sawyer family lawyer. * Bill Moseley as Drayton Sawyer: Moseley is acting in place of Jim Siedow, who portrayed Drayton in the 1974 film and its sequel, who died in 2003. Moseley previously portrayed Chop Top in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Director Luessenhop chose Moseley because he felt that he could portray the same "essence" that Siedow brought to the character. * Marilyn Burns as Verna Carson: Burns portrayed Sally Hardesty in the original Texas Chain Saw Massacre. * John Dugan as Grandfather Sawyer: Dugan is reprising his role as "Grandpa" from the 1974 film. * Gunnar Hansen as Boss Sawyer: Hansen last portrayed Leatherface in the 1974 original film. * David Born as Gavin Miller. Foster Father to Heather Miller. * Sue Rock as Arlene Miller. Foster Mother to Heather Miller Production In January 2007, Platinum Dunes executives Bradley Fuller and Andrew Form stated that the company would not be producing the third film in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre reboot franchise. In October 2009, it was announced that Twisted Pictures and Lionsgate Films were attempting to purchase the rights to the franchise, with Twisted Pictures producing and Lions Gate distributing. According to Variety writer Michael Fleming, the plan was to create a contemporary film in 3-D, with Stephen Susco writing the script. The contract, with rights-holders Bob Kuhn and Kim Henkel, would be for multiple films. In May 2011, Lions Gate announced that it would be partnering with Nu Image to produce the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and that John Luessenhop would direct the film. Mazzocone will act as producer, with production having been set to begin in June 2011. Mazzocone also announced that the story would pick up where Tobe Hooper's original film ends. Adam Marcus and Debra Sullivan were brought in to write the script; Kirsten Elms and Luessenhop worked on rewrites and script polishing. Neither Twisted Pictures nor Nu Image had a credit on the finished film, which had to be re-cut before release, as it received an NC-17 rating due to excessive gore during its initial submission to the MPAA. Reception Critical reviews On Rotten Tomatoes, Texas Chainsaw 3D has an approval rating of 19% based on 76 reviews, with an average rating of 3.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "As an ugly and cynical attempt to rebrand Leatherface as horror anti-hero, Texas Chainsaw 3D is a bold move for the franchise." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 31 out of 100, based on 17 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "C+" on an A+ to F scale, with 63% of moviegoers being under the age of 25. IGN editor Eric Goldman wrote, "A few fun 3D-aided jump-scares aside, Texas Chainsaw 3D is a generic and laughable attempt to follow the original." Box office On its opening night, Texas Chainsaw took first place, earning approximately $10,200,000 at the North American box office. The film ultimately took first place for the entire weekend, making $21,744,470. As of March 2013, the film has made $39,093,317 worldwide. Home media On May 14, 2013, the film was released on DVD and Blu-ray/Blu-ray 3D, which includes an UltraViolet digital copy of the film along with multiple commentaries and featurettes, an alternate opening and the trailer. Merchandise In March 2015 Hollywood Collectibles released a 20-inch Leatherface action figure, based on Dan Yeager portrayed figure. Legacy In January 2013, it was revealed that due to the film's financial success, Millennium Films began planning a sequel film to be called Texas Chainsaw 4 which was expected to begin filming later in 2013 in the state of Louisiana. Millennium Films Chairman Avi Lerner stated that the project was brought to him by Christa Campbell and Lati Grobman and that Millennium had signed on to produce, with Lionsgate distributing the finished product. Executive producer Mark Burg clarified that the sequel was prematurely announced and had not been authorised, "The rights are controlled by Carl Mazzocone and Main Line Pictures, no matter what Millennium says. Millennium simply sold the foreign rights and they will not tell us when a sequel is ready to be made. The script was developed by Carl, myself and writer/director John Luessenhop. Maybe they're looking for something to sell at Berlin, but they have no right to announce this sequel." Ultimately, a prequel titled Leatherface was released by Lionsgate and Millennium Films in October 2017, from a pitch by writer Seth M. Sherwood focusing on the origin of the eponymous killer. Because of the time it took to release it, the studios lost the rights to make future Texas Chainsaw Massacre films. External links * * * * Category:2013 3D films Category:2013 films Category:2013 horror films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s serial killer films Category:Alternative sequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American sequel films Category:American slasher films Category:English-language films Category:Films about orphans Category:Films set in 1973 Category:Films set in 2012 Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (film series) Category:Vigilante films Category:Film scores by John Frizzell